A Story of a Siren's Song
by miss-classy-and-sexy
Summary: Pompous but powerful Hiyori is a siren who travels quite frequently. One night on a lake, she comes across a dog demon! Hiyori and the mysterious dog man entertain each other, after which she lets him go...but why?


**AN: **HELLO AGAIN! Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories-a lot of the data on my computer suddenly got erased, and so I don't have my documents or anything. I'm waiting to get them back currently, so please be patient with me.

But for now! I was getting so antsy to write again, and I happened to be watching a lot of Inuyasha recently and I thought, PERFECT! So, I hope you enjoy this! It's going to be a fairly short story, maybe 3-5 chapters long, but it'll kill some time so YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Inuyasha except my OC and my fairly short plot! ENJOY THOUGH!**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1: Out on the Lake**

Hiyori was never one to take orders from others. Why should she, when no one seemed to give a damn about what she said? The way Hiyori saw it, others should be lining up before _her_, excited to have their flesh torn apart by _her _magnificent teeth.

That was just Hiyori's opinion though. But this mindset of Hiyori's often aided her in getting her way.

For instance, when the lord of her village told her that she was an "ugly, useless flat-chested wretch" and that she should "scram with her tail between her spindly legs" it was no surprise that Hiyori gouged his eyes out and ate them for lunch.

Now, the violent demon roamed off again, banished from another village, to go find a new place to hide and await to be rejected.

_Damn, humans _suck. _They are so much better when they're screaming as I crush their bones between my teeth, _Hiyori thought.

Still, Hiyori couldn't help but feel alone. She always had been alone and she always would be. One would think she would have gotten used to the feeling, but Hiyori always longed to have company that she was not tempted to eat.

_No, that's not it._

Hiyori stopped walking for a moment to ponder this.

_It's more that I want a companion who _cannot _fall prey to me. Someone who would put up a fight._

Hiyori nodded as she thought this, and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, Hiyori thought she heard running water. Suddenly excited, Hiyori darted into the direction of the noise, hoping that she had found a waterfall or a stream of some sort.<p>

When she finally found the running water, she realized it was not as extravagant as a waterfall, nor as gentle as a stream, but a complacent lake with a long, flat rock in the center. For a moment, Hiyori wondered what had caused the sound of the "running water". Then, she saw it-a beautiful pair of birds flying down to take a sip of the cool water, or dip their underbellies just under the surface of the lake. The birds were fairly big and caused much noise. Being as silent as possible, Hiyori un-knotted her sarong and removed her dark blue wrap and red bandeau, then dipped into the lake. As soon as her entire lower half was submerged, Hiyori's legs began their painful transformation. The cracks of her bones were muffled under the water and Hiyori bit her lip to prevent from screaming. Her leg muscle and bones conjoined to form one beautiful, elegant tail. Her toes webbed together, and the webbings even grew slightly beyond her toes to create a fin. The pain finally subdued and Hiyori took a deep breath. Then, she plunged the rest of her body underwater.

While underwater, Hiyori's fingers additionally grew webbings between them and gills opened out of either side of her neck. Her metamorphosis was complete.

Hiyori swam gracefully underwater until she could see the majestic birds above her. Hiyori allowed herself to sink just a bit deeper into the water and right as the two birds went to dip their underbellies under the surface of the lake-

Squawks rang through the trees of the forest as Hiyori sped to the lake, dug her claws into the birds' stomachs and tugged them underwater to drown. The blood began to stain the water as the birds thrashed around, struggling to free themselves of Hiyori's grip and breathe again. However, Hiyori was never one to let her prey escape so easily and she dug her hands farther into the doomed birds' bodies. Finally, the thrashing stopped and Hiyori grinned.

_I was getting a little hungry for a snack anyways. Might as well eat these._

Hiyori looked around and saw the base of the rock under the water. She swiftly made her way over to it, resurfaced, and lay out on the rock. Once again in air, Hiyori's gills and webbings disappeared and her legs changed back to their human state. Hiyori was used to the pain of transforming back now, but the transformation into her mermaid's tail was still unbelievably painful. The air was warm and on the rock, Hiyori could the sun's rays heating her skin. It was delicious.

_Speaking of delicious…_

Hiyori picked up one of the bloody birds beside her. Its face was contorted with pain, its eyes wide open. It was absolutely beautiful.

Hiyori carefully plucked each colorful feather off the bird and scattered them around her. Once every hair was gone, Hiyori put the hole where her claws had sunk into the bird to her mouth and sucked most all of the blood from it. Finally, she ate the raw meat of the bird and spit out all the bones.

After she had finished both birds, her mouth was covered in blood, and feathers were all over the rock around her. The air was beginning to cool off so Hiyori looked up at the sky-the evening was upon her.

_I'll wait only for a while longer. When the sky is darker, and the moon is overhead._

With this thought in mind, Hiyori decided to clean up a little bit in case someone did come, though she doubted that anyone would be deep in the forest in the middle of the night. Still, Hiyori dipped her red-dyed hands into the lake and let the blood wash off. Then, she gathered some water in her hands and brought it to her face, washing away the red that covered her lips and chin. Finally, Hiyori scooped some more water and rubbed it over her bare chest to clean the blood that had dripped down it. Hiyori considered going back to the shore to re-clothe, but she had only two options: swim back, or jump. Both were extremely undesirable for she did not want to go through her painful transformation again, and her legs were still quite weak form transforming, so that even if she did jump, she'd probably would fall into the lake and transform again. So, Hiyori stayed on the rock, with her small breasts exposed and her long, spindly legs exposed as well.

The sky was still not dark, however, and Hiyori was growing bored. She decided to soak her hair in the water. So she scooted as far up the rock as she could, arched her back, and let her waist length hair dip into the water. And with this, Hiyori let her mind wander, just as her feet had done earlier that day.

_Mother, if you knew me right now…would you be proud of me? Are you proud that you gave birth to such an independent, self-serving, capable siren? I am indeed independent, as all good sirens should be, but…Mother, I wish I knew who you were. I wish I knew what you looked like, and how you spoke, and what you liked to do, and how you liked to hunt. _

_ And Father too. Oh Father, are you honorable? Are you merciless? I want to know. I want to have a man to look up to, a man who could resist my song and put me in my place. It is an odd wish, I am aware, but all I have ever known is freedom. I have nothing to compare it to, thus I do not appreciate it. I want constraint. Father, would you have constrained me? Or would you have spoiled me? Father…do you even know I exist? Mother is a siren, so if guys did have sex, you might not have lived to see the next morning. Perhaps…perhaps you were the same kind of man I look for. All sirens desire a man who does not fall under our spell, and perhaps you were that man for Mother. Or so all sirens would like to believe. If one of us could fall in love, perhaps there is a chance for the rest of us._

_ Mother, Father, I believe one day we will meet. I believe that I will see you while wandering from place to place and see you. Though I won't be sure how, I'll recognize you two, and you two me. We will embrace, we will cry, and we will never separate thereafter._

Hiyori looked up at the sky. It was dark, and the moon was creeping overhead. A full moon.

_If only, _Hiyori thought. _If only I could make myself believe all of that bull._

Hiyori stretched and sat up. She looked up towards the bright moon, hugged her spindly legs to her chest, closed her eyes, and sung:

_"The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_ And I lie awake and miss you._

_ Pour me a heavy dose of at-mos-phere._

_ Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly,_

_ But I'll miss your arms around me._

_ I'd send a postcard to you dear,_

_ Cause I wish you were here._

_I'll watch-"  
><em>

Hiyori suddenly heard a crunch of a branch underfoot. She snapped her head to the shore, where a man who seemed to glow white stood. She could tell he was a demon from the ears on his head and the purple stripes-two on each of his cheeks, and one of each on his wrists. He had vibrant gold eyes, very similar to Hiyori's. He wore a white robe, and a white fur over his shoulder, giving him a look of elegance and aristocracy. He simply stood there, though, staring. Hiyori rolled her eyes.

_Here I thought he was a threat. This poor man is under my spell. I guess someone did hear my song._

Hiyori twirled her long, wavy turquoise hair around her fingers and stared back at the man. Of course she knew that he was not _really _staring at her, merely in her direction, but she loved the way his eyes flickered in the moonlight.

_He looks quite delicious._

_"Come to me, sweet gentleman."_ Hiyori sung. The white aristocrat heeded her order and leapt up high into the late night sky. Hiyori followed his glow with her eyes until he landed right in front of her. He crouched before the siren, directly above her torso, looking into her sharp golden eyes with his own. Hiyori grinned and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Handsome man, what brings you so deep into the forest?" Hiyori asked. The man did not respond, but Hiyori knew he would not. His inability to speak was her own doing-he would not speak unless she ordered him to while singing.

_I care not of his voice. His _beauty _is what I want to devour._

_"Cut yourself for me, boy. I want to know how your blood tastes."_

The man took his claws on his right hand and slashed the top of his chest. The red blood glistened under the silvery full moon. Hiyori brought the man's chest down to her mouth and sucked on it. As the man let out a dazed moan, the divine taste of his blood slid down Hiyori's throat and she then knew what kind of demon she was dealing with.

_I now understand why he is so handsome. _

_"Dog demon, allow me to taste your flesh."_ Hiyori sung and the dog held out his hand to her. Hiyori opened her mouth to reveal her shark-like teeth. The man said nothing, and did not move one bit. His eyes looked into hers, and she felt as though they were peering into her soul. Hiyori suddenly had a strange feeling that filled her chest.

_I'm probably just hungry. _

Hiyori chomped down on the hand. It tasted almost as delicious as the screams of pain mixed with the moans of desire erupting from the dog demon before her. The blood running into her mouth was tangy, like an orange. She ripped off a piece of skin and chewed on it, before swallowing.

The strange feeling that had spread through her chest earlier now felt like it rammed her in the chest with unmatched force. Hiyori pulled away suddenly as the feeling overwhelmed her and clutched her bare chest.

_Am I… dying? Did he…poison me, somehow?_

The dog demon continued to stare blankly at her. Though, for some reason Hiyori was convinced that he was staring into the depths of her soul. And she didn't like the way it made her feel.

_It's the eyes. Not poison. I'm not dying. It's the eyes. I can't stand the way they look at me. I want to gouge them out._

But she couldn't do it-nor did she _really _want to.

_"Stand before me, demon." _Hiyori ordered. Without losing a moment, the man stood. He was about seven or eight centimeters taller than her, but without her spindly legs. She also stood and pushed herself onto the balls of her feet. His eyes still pierced into her brain, boring the image there.

_I want to rip your arrogant eyes out of their sockets!_ Hiyori yelled in her mind, not even fully aware herself why she was becoming so upset.

But she still couldn't bring herself to rip the beautiful golden eyes out of his head.

_I wonder if this is how I make others feel too, when they look at me._

Instead she took the demon man's face between her hands. It was empty, yet so full of power at the same time. She pressed her body against the man, and took in the feeling of her stomach against his stomach, her thighs against his thighs, her cold, hard nipples against his warm, covered chest. The consciousness of their bodies pressing together made her blush slightly, though she wasn't sure why. Hiyori decided suddenly what she wanted to do. She stood on the balls of her feet, gently kissed the demon man's forehead, and then told him:

_"Go far away from here. Go to where you came from. Let this time slide from your memories. Awake with a fleeting feeling of nostalgia, but do not think much of it. But most importantly, do _not _erase the memory. Remember me, but unconsciously."_

And with that, the demon dog leapt back to the shore, and swiftly ran through the trees, retaining the blank look in his eyes the entire time. Once the dog demon was gone, the forest began to quiet down again, as if everything that happened was just a dream.

_You are an interesting man. I will not eat you now, but someday I will. That is the day you will remember this night. Until then, farewell, dear demon. _


End file.
